Jack et les dromadaires à ailes recourbées
by Tess-CO
Summary: Une petite histoire avant d'aller dormir donne parfois des surprises


**Jack et les dromadaires à aile recourbée**

**Auteur **: Marine et Ayana

**Résumé : **Jack raconte une histoire à son fils avant d'aller dormir

**Disclaimer **: La fic et l'histoire racontée par Jack sont à nous (parti d'un délire sur une faute de Frappe), l'univers de Stargate est à la MGM, Jack, Sam, Thor, Dr Lee, Daniel et Teal'c aussi, La peluche Thor est à Sean, Sean est à moi _(enfin techniquement à ses parents. Oui maîtreje me tais, d'accord maître, c'est toi qui sait). _

**Genres : **Humour, délire, tendresse.

**Spoiler : **Aucun

**Saison : **Au choix

**Note de Marine (grand maître vénéré): **Cette fan fiction a vu le jour dimanche soir à cause d'une faute de frappe d'Ayana. Au lieu de taper « Grave! », elle a écrit « Garve! »… j'ai rebondit dessus en sortant un définition idiote puis à toute les deux nous avons continuer et fait un délire. Lorsqu'on a eu terminé… j'ai dis « je suis sure qu'il y a une fic à faire là dessus... ». Ce à quoi Ayana m'a répondu : « une fic ? bah écoutes je suis pressée de voir ça parce que moi je vois vraiment apsd comment ! » (copier coller de la discution msn, quand je vous dis que la pitchoun' fait des fautes de frappe)… J'ai eu envie de prouvé à ma Padawan, que rien n'était impossible !

Cette fic est aussi la première association du Padawan et de Son maître… c'est à donner. Voyez ce que ça donne ! On veut votre avis donc… n'oubliez pas les Feedbacks !!!

**Note de Ayana (padawan en apprentissage): **Alors un, je tiens à m'offusquer, oui je fais des fautes de frappes mais avec deux doigts et en tapant vite j'aimerais vous y voir ! Deux je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toutes les Twingo du monde (celle de ma grand mère qui va gentiment m'emmener pour passer mon bac dans deux semaine comprise. Je bénis les Twingo). Et trois merci pour ce bon moment de délire, quand tu veux pour une rechute !

* * *

Jack entra dans le salon de leur maison. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et, un sourire attendrit sur le visage, regarda son fils Sean. Le petit blondinet, qui avait tout juste 4 ans, était allongé par terre sur le ventre et fixait avec attention « Bob l'éponge » sur l'écran de la télé. Le pouce gauche dans la bouche, le bras droit serrant fort sa peluche favorite, il ne sembla même pas remarqué l'arrivée de son père. La vision de ce "doudou", qui avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs arracha un nouveau sourire à Jack. C'était un cadeau de naissance de Daniel, un p'tit gris de Roswell que Sam et lui avaient un jour baptisé Thor. Depuis lors, le bras droit de la peluche avait disparu (résultat de sa rencontre fortuite avec le chien de la voisine) mais le nom était resté. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de provoquer certaines confusions. La dernière en date était lorsque Sam avait invité le docteur Lee à dîner. L'enfant ayant perdu sa peluche, était venu se réfugier en larme dans les bras de son père, hurlant dans un terrible contre alto à vriller les timpans qu'il voulait Thor tout de suite. Lee s'était étonné que l'enfant soit au courant du projet, jusqu'aux explications que Sam avait finalement réussi à lui fournir entre deux hurlements.

Le générique de fin de l'épisode sorti Jack de ses souvenirs. Il interpella son fils.

- Allez bonhomme, il est temps d'aller se coucher, ordonna-t-il avec douceur.-

- Mais… je veux attendre Maman, pleurnicha le petit garçon tout en se relevant.

Il failli tomber, se prenant les pieds dans son pyjama Star Wars, beaucoup "trop vert" au gout de Sam mais surtout beaucoup trop long pour les petites jambes de Sean. Jack regarda son fils approcher. Avec sa peluche en forme d'asgard estropiée sous le bras et son immense tête de Yoda sur le ventre il avait vraiment une drôle de dégaine ! Malheureusement, le petit garçon aimait tellement les cadeaux de ses "tonton Danny et tonton Teal'c" que ni lui ni sa femme n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

- Je sais mais Maman ne rentrera que demain matin mon grand. Allez, on va se brosser les dents, et au lit.

- Tu me raconteras une histoire alors ! Décida le petit garçon.

- Si tu veux, sourit Jack. Allez, à la salle de bain.

Dix minutes après, dents et frimouse dûment nettoyées, Sean était sous sa couette attendant que son père commence son histoire. Seulement, le pauvre homme n'avait aucune inspiration pour le moment ni aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter. En desespoir de cause il décida de laisser à son fils le choix du sujet.

- Bon, tu veux quoi comme genre d'histoire ? Demanda-t-il tout en remonta la couette sur les épaules de l'enfant et en replaçant Thor qui venair de glisser

- Une histoire vraie ! S'écria le petit garçon tout excité.

- Du calme mon grand ! Rigola Jack devant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Donc une histoire vraie… Qui se passe où ?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes puis s'exclama, une lumière dans les yeux:

- En Fronce !

- En France, le pays s'appelle la France Sean, le reprit Jack. Donc en France. Pourquoi la France ?

- Ben, l'autre jour, j'ai entendu Tonton Danny dire « Garve »… il a dit que c'était du fronçais.Dit ça veut dire quoi Papa ?

Jack n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait deja du mal à suivre Daniel quand il parlait _soi disant_ la même langue que lui (mais par moment il en doutait), alors quand il commençait à blablater dans une langue étrangère c'était définitivement sans espoir ! Mais pour ne pas décevoir son fils, il prit le parti d'inventer une explication:

- Alors Garve, en français, c'est un mot qu'on utilise pour dire qu'on est d'accord avec ce qu'une personne vient de dire… Tu sais d'où ça vient ?

- Nope.

- D'un autre mot, un verbe, « Garver », qui veut dire faire quelques chose de très difficile. Mais ce mot à maintenant disparu et n'est plus utiliser que par les ramasseur de courge de l'ouest de la France.

- Pourquoi il a disparu ce mot papa ?

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Jack inventa une histoire à dormir debout :

- Parce que les ramasseurs de courges se font rare en ce moment, fiston.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'obstina l'enfant

Rahh les enfants et leurs éternels "pourquoi" ! Jack se remonta mentalement les manches et décida de continuer sur sa lancée, son fils voulait des détails ? Il allait en avoir, des tonnes et des tonnes de détails même !

- Parce qu'il y a longtemps, les courges ont subit l'attaque des papillons dorée du Mali légumivore, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui il ne reste plus assez de courges à ramasser pour employer plus d'une petite dizaine de ramasseurs de courges.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu' ils vont faire alors ? Demanda Sean, visiblement très concerné par le sort de ses braves ramasseurs de courges imaginaires.

- Un calendrier lachâ son père sans broncher

- Un calendrier ?

- Oui un calendrier. Avec des photos de miss Courge Pays de la Loire 2007 et ses dauphines, et des recettes de cuisines pour faire redécouvrir aux gourmets le bonheur d'une bonne courge bien mitonner.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon grand ?

- C'est quoi un gourmet ?

- Tu demandears à ta mère

- D'accord. Et mitonner ? Ca veut dire quoi mitonner ?

- Ta mère t'expliqueras demain

Après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à s'enfoncer dans cette histoire. Il avait conscience qu'il allait le payer cher mais se rassura en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours plaider le « partage des tâches », et cas échéant, espérer que sa femme soit trop épuisée par son voyage pour lui courir après s'il décidait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Où j'en étais deja ? Ah oui le calendrier ! Donc parallèlement, l'UDCF…

- C'est quoi l'UDCF ? Interrompit à nouveau Sean

- L'Union Démocratique des Courges de France.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Et même que cette organisation vient de remporter un grand combat, en faisant instauré avec l'aval du président de la république le Jour de la Courge en mémoire de leurs soeurs tombée au combat sous l'assaut des infâmes papillons doré légumivore. D'ailleurs, dans l'affaire de possible collaboration des navets au cours de ce triste attentat le jugement n'a pas encore été rendu, le principal témoin à charge, un papillon doré anarchique et carnivore, oui oui maman t'expliquera ça aussi, le témoin donc, ayant soudainement décidé de retirer son témoignage, probablement à cause de menaces et pressions extérieures.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était digne du 20 heures. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était plus ou moins le 20 heures de la veille songea Jack, très fier de lui devant l'air passionné qu'arborait le petit garçon.

- Tout le monde sait que la mafia papillonaire est une vraie toile d'araignée qui ne laisse rien passer. Selon une source proche des services de police, le témoin…

- Comment il s'appelle ? Coupa, à nouveau Sean

-…euh Kevin, répondit Jack après une seconde d'hésitation. Donc Kevin, reprit-il, a reçu des menaces, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour Pookie, son ver luisant orange. Il aurait donc décidé de retirer son témoignage. Il faut dire aussi, que selon une autre source anonyme proche de la mafia des papillons, Kevin se serait fait peindre une aille en jaune fluo en signe de représailles avant de finalement se ranger aux ordres de la mafia

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Sean, tant horrifié pour le pauvre papillon, qu'il serrait encore plus fort son Thor en peluche contre lui.

- Et bien, repris Jack avec un fausse hésitation, malheureusement, rien de tout ceci n'a pu être ni confirmé ni réfuté, faute d'une réelle efficacité des services de police. En effet les nouveaux moyens de transport assigné aux agents du maintien de l'ordre les ralentiraient dans leur enquête. Un policier interrogé à ce sujet à même dit : "Ah bas ça c'est sur que depuis la nouvelle circulaire rien n'est plus pareils. Quelle idée de nous mettre des Twingos comme véhicule de patrouille aussi ! Avec ça on perds toute crédibilité et pour les poursuites je vous raconte même pas !"

- C'est quoi une Twingo ? Demanda Sean curieux

- C'est la même voiture qu'a ton oncle Danny

- Alors les policiers ont bien eu raison de râler !!! Affirma le garçon avec un ton de connaisseur qui fit sourire Jack.

- Comme tu dis. Depuis, chez les policiers le mécontentement gronde et des menaces de grèves commencent à se faire entendre.

- Et dit papa c'est quoi une grêve ?

- Une coutume française. C'est quand les gens décide de ne plus travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent. Toujouts est-il que le retour au dromadaire à aile recourbée pourrait peut être encore éteindre le feu qui couve mais rien n'est moins sur.

- Pourquoi les dromadaires à aile recourbée ils veulent plus ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Leurs ailes étaient particulièrement mal-traité par les policiers qui s'en servir pour les curer le nez.

Ses quelques mots fit rires l'enfant.

- Cela faisait perdre l'éclat bleu des ailes, continua Jack comme si de rien n'était. Les animaux volant ont donc tous démissionner. Pour les convaincre à nouveau de travailler pour la police, il faudrait que les policiers acceptent de perdre cette habitude. Malheureusement, cela risque d'être difficile vu qu'il l'apprennent à l'académie et que cela devient un réflexe.

Jack s'interrompit quand il vit Sean arquer un sourcil, dans une imitation parfaite de Teal'c, en signe de profond doute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Y'a un truc qui cloche dans ton histoire, expliqua Sean, son visage exprimant une profonde réflexion.

- Et quoi donc ? Demanda Jack, mimant l'indignation.

- Ben je t'avais demandé une histoire vraie ! Répondit Sean, d'un ton boudeur.

- Je te jure que ça se passe comme ça en France !

- Je suis désolée Papa, tu vas pas me faire croire que des dromadaires à aile recourbée laissait les policiers se curé le nez avec leur ailes !

Alors que Jack réfléchissait à une réponse l'enfant bailla fortement. L'ancien militaire sauta sur l'occasion pour ne pas répondre à la question.

- Allez il est temps de dormir, annonça-t-il en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Ce dernier acquiesça tout en fermant les yeux et en se plongeant sous la couverture. Jack embrassa le front de Sean qui semblait déjà endormi. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta ensuite la chambre et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il commençait doucement à fermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit le petit garçon murmurer d'une voix endormie.

- De toute manière, ça peut pas être vrai, les ramasseurs de légume ça existe pas d'abord.

**FIN**

* * *

**A vos reviews les amis, que pensez-vous de la rencontre du maître et de son padawan alors ?**


End file.
